Playing with Fire
by sakuui
Summary: They do say if you play with fire you'll get burned. SquirrelXHawk :CRACK PAIRING: Rated for certain implications
1. The game

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS**.

**Hey guys! So yeah I'm doin a short story with one of my fav crack pairings, SquirrelXHawk! srry SquirrelxBramble lovers! I'm a fan of SquirrelxBramble as well but Hawkie and Squirrely are just too cute! So please no flames! In this I made Hawkfrost a tad flirty so don't hate me! please be nice about this guys! And don't hate on me! :( I hope you enjoy it anyways! But the next few chapters will be longer I promise! **

**Anyways enjoy!**

...

Chapter 1

I don't know what it is about you that draws me to you. You hate me, it's plainly obvious. Especially when Brambleclaw talks to me. I can see it in your emerald green eyes, a flame that seems to light up inside you. And I loved it.

That's what you remind me of. A little flame of fire. Always shining, and warm, but dangerous. As they would say, if you play with fire, you'll get burned. but that was the interesting thing about you. Your sharp tongue, your fierce determination, your uncommon beauty. I don't love you, no I'm far from loving you. I guess you could say it's all a game, to me at least. It like a game of cat and mouse.

Except, I'm not entirely sure who's the mouse. The game was complicated, but the goal was all the same.

I looked around the gathering, wondering briefly if you were here. The leaders are about to begin the gathering, and I find myself impatiently looking around for you. A flash of ginger catches my eye and I see you.

Sitting across the clearing, talking to Tawnypelt. You laugh at something she says, curling your tail slightly. Suddenly I catch your eye, your emerald green meeting my own icy blue. You narrow your eyes, and deliberately look away. I smirked, and flicked my tail smugly.

I turned around when I felt a tail tap my shoulder. "Hello Hawkfrost." Brambleclaw. My kin gives me a warm smile and sits down next to me. I dipped my head in greeting to my brother, my eyes flickering to the side. I can see you looking over at us, eyes narrowed to slits. I held back a smirk as I talked to Brambleclaw.

"How are things in Thunderclan?" I asked falsely curious. The tabby sighed and shook his head, "Not that good." He sent a glance to where you were sitting, anger and sorrow filled his eyes as he gazed at you. "Squirrelflight seems like as if she wants nothing more to do with me." I pretended to look concerned and mewed,

"oh? Why is that?" The whole time I spoke I was looking at you through the corner of my eye. I wanted you to come over, to yell at me. To say _something_ to me. _Come on, you know you want to.._. But you ignore my silent persuasion. The game was still going, and I'm pretty sure your in the lead.

"She doesn't like me talking to you, she doesn't trust you, for some reason." I held back a chuckle. If only he knew. I flicked him with my tail sympathetically, but before I could say anything a certain feminine voice beats me to it. "Brambleclaw." I felt a smirk play onto my lips. Ha.

Point one for me.

You send me a withering glare and I put on a cool look. "Greetings Squirrelflight." I dipped my head politely and you bristle. You ignore me and turn to Brambleclaw. "Why are you talking to _him_?" I inwardly smirked but didn't listen to the rest.

I watched as the two argued for a while before you stormed off, looking angry and hurt. Brambleclaw stared after you and I felt a prickle of annoyance. Sorry Brambleclaw, but this is only a two-player game.

I watched as you went to go sit next to some gray tom, Ashfur, I believe. Brambleclaw sighed before mewing a farewell. I barely realized that the gathering had ended. I wonder if I can catch you alone for a moment or two. Just to annoy you, your so fun to irritate.

I see you walk towards the exit, as one of the last to leave. I try to catch up with you, keeping a steady pace. I didn't want to look anxious, or for anyone to start to get suspicious. But before I can get to you, the medicine cat apprentice, Leafpool I believe, runs up to you. I gave a sniff of disappointment, letting my tail droop slightly. Oh well there was always the next gathering...

I turned my head when I hear Leapordstar call out for the clan to follow. As I followed my clan back to Riverclan territory, I steal a glance at you from the side. To my surprise, your looking straight at me. I smirk at you and wave my tail playfully. You scowled and looked away, annoyance clear on your face.

It was all a game. You didn't trust me. But it made me want you all the more. I would find a way to get you to trust me. That was the goal, the objective. It was a challenge, and Starclan knows how I love those.

Maybe I could get you to gain feelings for me. Yes, that was the main goal. I would win you over in no time. after all who knows, maybe I want to get burned.

...

**A little crack pairing between Squirrelflight and Hawkfrost that I could see happening. Please no flames! I had fun writing this, should I continue it? Let me know in a review! Again please don't hate this paring! I hardly see any hawkxsquirrel anywhere and I'm disappointed about that. and the length sucks I know but like I said before they will gradually get longer within wag chPter! So please review and if u have any suggestions let me know!**

**R&amp;R**

**Darkness**


	2. Hero

**Thanks for the reviews! I lurv themmm and you! Hehe….merp….anyways here's the replies to the reviews~**

**..**

**Stuffed Watermelon: haha! Thanks and I do plan to make him not as mature as in the books…and yerp I am continuing!**

**Storm-eyes-osprey: Thank you! :D and yusssss, this is da best ship, SO SHIP IT! ^-^**

**Cookiemonster123: I know! I barely ever see any HawkxSquirrel! But I'm glad you like them! **

**Ashfur1: thank you! C:**

**Enjoy!**

…**.**

Chapter 2

I growled softly as Hawkfrost waved his tail at me playfully. I swiftly turned away, annoyance washing over me. _Stupid tom. _

I looked around until I saw Brambleclaw, the tabby was walking besides Dustpelt, talking with him as they prepared to leap onto the tree bridge. I felt anger and hurt surge through me, why would he prefer Hawkfrost's company rather than my own?

Oh of course, because he was his _brother._ I nearly spat at the thought of the tabby in which I loathed so much.

Why couldn't he see that Hawkfrost couldn't be trusted? Even Leafpool thought the same! I sighed before I could help it. As I approached the tree, I bunched up my muscles and leapt on top neatly.

I padded across the tree, frustration taking over me. I could see Thunderclan ahead of me, as they reached the other side, as well as the other clans. I barely realized that I was falling behind and quickened my pace. As I reached the end, I felt my paws start to slip on the slick surface of the tree.

I gasped as I felt myself fall down, dreading the thought of the icy, black waters below. But before I had a chance to plunge into the ice cold water, I felt a pair of strong jaws grasp my scruff. I opened my eyes as I felt myself being lifted up, when had I closed them?

I was suddenly dropped onto the tree safely. I shivered before slowly standing up. "Well, Well Squirrelflight, I thought your knew better than to day dream while crossing." Came rough voice.

I didn't have to look up to know it was you. I growled softly before looking up to see your icy blue eyes. You looked at me smugly, smirking. Why were you so good at smirking? I sent him a death glare and looked behind me.

Mouse-dung! The clans already left. I turned back around and bared my teeth at you, "I thought you knew better than to talk to me," I swiftly turned around, purposely slapping your face with my tail.

I could hear the pout in his voice as I turned away, "Is that all you have to say to your hero?" I inwardly rolled my eyes as I hissed back at him, "Hero? Yeah right. You're even more mouse-brained than I thought."

I stalked away and jumped off the tree, landing safely on the beach. He followed soon after. "It would be nice to hear a 'Thank you Hawkfrost!'" you said in a high pitched voice. I hissed at him and turned away stalking back to my territory. I heard paw-steps follow after me and whipped around, hissing.

"Why are you following me?! Riverclan is that way if your tiny brain hasn't noticed!" you blinked and looked back behind you, shrugging. "So?"

That took me off guard. "What do you mean so?" I growled, "Go back." I turned around and started to stalk away from you but you suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my way. "No."

I glared at him and felt my fur bristle, "Hawkfrost." I hissed through gritted teeth, "Get out of my way." He grinned but didn't move from where he was standing. I spat at him, I didn't have time to play his stupid games! I needed to get back!

I tried to go past him, but he just copied my movements, blocking me no matter what I did. I could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying this. _Cheeky furball._

"Great Starclan Hawkfrost, just leave already!" I growled, aggravated. He purred in amusement and shook his head, "Sorry Squirrelflight," Though I could tell he wasn't sorry at all. "But I'm not letting you leave unless you can get past me."

I glared at him, knowing my eyes held frustration and anger towards him. _Stupid Tom. _I flickered my eyes to his side, maybe I could escape…..

Without warning I surged forward towards his side, he seemed to have expected this because he quickly blocked my way causing me to skid to a stop. I hissed before trying again but he nudged me away with his shoulder. I hissed and unsheathed my claws.

There was no way I was letting him make a fool of me. I gave a snarl before lunging at him, I seemed to have taken him off surprise because I managed to tackle him to the ground. He flipped the switch and we rolled around in a mass of fur and claws, well, _my_ claws. I noticed that he was just battering me, but his claws were unsheathed.

_He's not taking me seriously!_ I though enraged. I managed to claw his shoulder and he gave a grunt of pain before pinning me. I glared up at him, we were both panting heavily, our chests heaving. His eyes met mine as I glared up at him; he just looked down at me, eyes full of triumph.

Our eyes met, and I felt my breathing slow. _Wow,_ it thought to myself,_ he has really pretty eyes…_I felt heat rise in my cheeks. _Stupid! Shut up! No he doesn't!_

We just stayed that way, him above me, pinning me by the shoulders, and me just staring at him from below. It was silent. I could feel the warmth of his breath against my face and shivered.

I broke out of my trance and suddenly lunged forward. I finally managed to catch him off guard as he gave a grunt of surprise as his head hit the forest floor. I stood above him, smirking down at him smugly. I wanted him to hiss, to be humiliated; to be angry, but his eyes held nothing but admiration.

_Wait, what?_

I quickly stepped off of him and stared at him, he seemed disappointed that I let him up but none the less, heaved himself off the ground.

He shook his fur, but made no move to lick his injured shoulder. My own pelt was pelt was ruffled from the fight, but he didn't lay a claw on me.

He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Go." He seemed startled but surprisingly nodded and hesitantly padded in the direction of the Riverclan camp. I stood there, contemplating on what just happened. I growled to myself, "Nothing happened."

I turned towards the direction of my own territory and slowly made my way back. I failed to notice the icy blue eyes watching me as I left.

…

**Welll, I hope you liked it! Wow. Intense much? Lol not. Cx I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Should I keep going? Or leave it here? If you have any ideas for the story, let me know! Ill update sometime next week.**

**Until then,**

**R&amp;R**

**Darkness**


	3. Acting out

Chapter 3

I opened my eyes blearily. I was exhausted from the gathering. After I had returned, i had earned a lovely scolding from Mistyfoot. I still remember. The way your eyes met mine, those emerald green eyes...I shook away the thought. Stop it. It's just a game. All a game. And I was winning.

I think.

I sighed as I stood up but winced as I felt a sharp stinging in my shoulder. I glanced down at it to see the scratch you had given me. You were quite the feisty one weren't you? I stretched and gave my shoulder a few licks before heading outside. It was early, most of my clan mates were asleep but I saw Mistyfoot at the fresh-kill pile.

Oh joy.

I stalked past her. I didn't really care for Mistyfoot, after all, she was in the position that was rightfully mine. Tigerstar had told me himself that I was meant to be leader. Brambleclaw would of been great as well, but he was way too loyal to that kitty pet Firestar. Maybe with a little persuasion he'd come around.

I glanced at the pitifully small fresh-kill pile, and decided to go hunt. I needed to get my mind off things. I exited the camp and padded along the territory. My thoughts kept flickering back to the night before. But mostly they kept going back to you.

Honestly I has fun teasing you after the gathering. You were so easy to irritate, and yet still I don't have your trust. 'I wonder why?' I thought amusedly. I finally reached the river bank and looked down at my reflection. My icy blue eyes looked blurred but I stared. I realized how much less I look like Tigerstar than Brambleclaw, who was an exact copy of their father. I shook my head and lifted my paw, waiting for fish to come by.

My eye caught a flash of silver and my paw lashed out Into the water, hooking the fish with my claws in threw it to the side of the bank and killed it with a quick bite to the neck. I felt satisfaction fill me at the sight of the rather plump fish. I turned back to the river and felt shock run through me.

Inside the river I could see you, but not just you, I could see you with Brambleclaw. Three healthy looking kits at your belly. I growled and slashed my claws through the water trying to get the picture out of my head. But it lay as if untouched. I suddenly heard a voice in my ear whisper, "you can't change it Hawkfrost. This is her destiny..." I whipped to the side but saw no one there. I growled to myself, destiny? The picture was gone but the image was still stuck in my head. No. The game wasn't over yet. I wouldn't let it end. Not until I won.

I sighed and grabbed the fish. Beginning to pad away I stopped and looked back. Across the lake, I could of sworn I saw a spot of ginger fur. I felt a grin pull at my lips as an idea went through my head.

...

I crept through Shadowclan territory silently. How did those shady mouse brains live here? The ground was hard and prickly with pines and i longed to hear the rushing of the river to soothe my nerves. I would get into huge trouble if I was caught so I did my best to stay hidden. It was all worth it though, if I got the chance to see you again, it would be all worth it.

I stopped and scented the air, making sure no patrols were heading my way. I saw none and sighed before continuing on. I froze as a twig snapped somewhere behind me and leaped into the bushes for cover. I peeked through the bushes and saw a small tortoise-shell she cat pad out of the undergrowth.

Her green eyes flashed with suspicion as she scanned the area. With a jolt I recognized her, it was Tawnypelt, my half-sister. We had never really spoken to one another before, despite our shared heritage. She sniffed the air again and he heard a faint growl rise in her throat. "Whoever you are, I suggest you come out, I know your their." I hesitated, pondering if whether I should reveal myself or not. I sighed and stepped out of the bushes. "Hello Tawnypelt." Surprise flickered in her eyes. "Hawkfrost? What are you doing in Shadowclan territory?" Though her pelt was flat her voice was weary and a tad hostile. "Oh I see, I can't come visit my little half sister?" He purred.

She sent me a glare and growled, "what do you want?" I shrugged and nonchalantly padded over to her. "Just passing through." She backed up a few steps and hissed at me. "First of all, i'm older than you, and I'm not stupid Hawkfrost. I know your going to Thunderclan territory." I stopped in front of her, panic went through me, but I kept a cool face. "I have no idea what you mean." She hissed and began to bristle. "Don't think I don't know about you padding after Squirrelflight."

I stiffened at her words. "I'm not padding after her!" Tawnypelt gave me a look that clearly said, 'really?' "I've seen how you act towards her at gatherings. And I'm telling you to back off. You know that Brambleclaw and her are in love." I felt anger rise within me, how dare she? "Ok, I like her. So what? It's not like she'll ever like me back anyways!" I turned away, anger and sadness taking over me. Tawnypelt's exterior softened, and she mewed softly, "Hawkfrost...I...fine. Just this once. But don't let me catch you back here again." I nodded excitedly and she smiled a bit before turning away and stalking into the undergrowth.

Once I was sure she was gone, I grinned to myself at one of my many talents: acting.

I happily trotted towards the direction of Thunderclan territory, my tail held high in the air. It seemed like moons before I reached the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. I desperately wanted to feel soft grass beneath my paws rather than those prickly pines. I stepped lightly over the border, half expecting for a Thunderclan patrol to pounce on me and try to year me to shreds.

Heh, if they even got that close to me.

I raised my muzzle to the sky and sniffed the air, trying to find a certain ginger she-cats scent. But failing to do so, I frowned but decided to keep looking, padding deeper into the unfamiliar territory. The sun was already high in the sky, giving off a nice warm breeze. I closed my eyes, savor info the feeling of wind blowing through my fur. I stiffened noticeably when a familiar voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you doing here?!"

...

Clifford! eue anyways I hope u enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up later on this week so keep an eye out! Read and Review! Please...? .3. Darkness


	4. apologize

Chapter 4

I opened my eyes and winced as the light of day hit my eyes. I blinked several times and parted my jaws into a yawn. Standing up I slowly stretched my legs before shaking my pelt.

I was exhausted from last night. I stopped as memories of what happened rushed into my mind. Hawkfrost.

I growled at the thought of you, I don't trust a single hair on your pelt, and I never will. But as more memories of last night came, I felt my face grow warm.

What was wrong with that tom? Why all of a sudden is he suddenly interested in annoying me?

Stupid tom.

I padded outside, feeling the suns gentle rays warming my pelt. I purred to myself and looked around. Most of the clan were already up, chatting away, or laying lazily in the sun. I scanned the area and found my sister Leafpool by the medicine den. She turned at the sound of paw steps and flicked her tabby tail in greeting. "Hey Squirrelflight," she smiled and sat down, wrapping her tail around her dainty, white paws.

I smiled back and purred, "How is everything? I haven't seen you around lately, Cinderpelt got your paws full?" She laughed slightly and nodded, "yeah, Spiderleg came in with a belly ache and won't stop complaining, It's like treating a kit!" I purred in amusement and opened my mouth to reply but a familiar voice beat me to it, "Squirrelflight?" I immediately snapped my jaws shut and turned to see Brambleclaw standing there, staring at his paws. Leafpool seemed to sense the tension in the air and cleared her throat, "Uhhh, I'm going to go organize some herbs, see you later Squirrelflight."

I turned and watched helplessly as Leafpool slunk away, leaving the tabby an I in awkward silence. He suddenly spoke, "Um, Squirrelflight, I...uh..." He trailed off and sighed in frustration before shaking his head. "Never mind." He turned to walk away but jumped toy paws and called out, "Wait...!" He stopped and looked back at me, his eyes curious. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I finally managed to stutter, "I-um...do you want to go hunting?"

I saw his lips curve into a small smile and he mewed, "yeah." I smiled and padded up next to him, we walked out of camp together, fur nearly brushing. As the scenery around us started to change, I felt my mood lift greatly. When was the last time we had been alone without fighting? We finally stopped at the lake shore, my eyes followed the waves as they lapped at the shore. "Squirrelflight?" I turned and looked up at Brambleclaw. The tabby was staring at his paws, but reluctantly met her eyes. She felt drawn to his fiery amber depths, and he looked at her nervously.

"Hm?"

"I...I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, really." My eyes never left his, and I felt my throat vibrate into a purr. I suddenly leaned forward and pushed my head under his chin. "Bossy furball." I murmured. I felt his chest rumble with a deep purr and felt his tongue rasp in between my ears.

I pulled away first, looking into his eyes. He smiled a bit before standing. I did the same and he mewed softly, "Come on, let's hunt." I nodded but before I could follow the tabby an all too familiar scent drifts into my nostrils.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Brambleclaw seemed to sense my tension and stopped as well. He looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, "Um yeah, hey why don't we split up? We'll cover more ground that way." He looked confused but nodded reluctantly. I smiled at him and licked his cheek before turning around and dashing off. Leaving him staring after me.

I angrily trudged through the forest, following the scent carefully. I already had an idea of who it was. Okay, so I knew exactly who it was. It was you of course. I followed your scent to the Shadowclan border, and felt surprise run through me. Did you cross through Shadowclan territory?

Your scent grew stronger with every step I took, making me wince. Why were you even in my territory? Probably plotting to make my life even worse. I flicked my ear at the sound of a familiar voice, "What are you doing here?!" I recognized the voice almost immediately.

Ashfur.

...

SO im back! Srry ice been busy with school but thankfully the years almost over ^·^ so sorry the chapters crappy, im a little rusty but ease leave feedback! I love you all!

Darkness


	5. Get out

Chapter 5

I turned around at the voice. I was shocked to see the tom Ashfur from the gathering. He glared at me furiously, "trespasser!" He hissed, "what are you doing in Thunderclan territory?!"

Fox dung! I had been so focused in finding you that I forgot to check to see if any other cats were around! I decided to play it cool and mewed, "Thunderclan? Oh I'm sorry I must've mistaken it for Riverclan territory." I sneered. Okay that wasn't cool, but I couldn't help it, I've seen how Ashfur acts around you. He likes you, no doubt.

He snarled at me and unsheathed his claws, I tensed and did the same but a flash of ginger caught my eye. I turned and saw you crashing through the bushes. Big mistake.

Ashfur immediately took advantage of my distraction and lunged at me. He easily bowled me over despite my larger size. I gave a grunt of pain as my head hit the ground and felt a bit light headed from the impact. Ashfur's claws pricked my neck fur, making sure that I knew he meant business. Ashfur snarled and leaned down, ready to grasp my neck with his fangs but a yowl stopped him. "Ashfur stop!" The gray tom immediately froze. His jaws just barely pinching my neck. You stalked over and roughly shoved Ashfur off of me. "Mouse-brain!" You spat, "what do you think you're doing?!"

I slowly got up, rubbing my throat with my paw, smirking. The look on the gray toms face was priceless.

"I-I...he was trespassing!" He stuttered. Your pelt was ruffled and you narrowed your emerald green eyes.

"So you try to kill him?! Don't you remember the code? Never kill a cat unless it's absolutely necessary!" Ashfur flattened his ears and lowered his head in shame. I smirked smugly at him, chuckling quietly to myself. He glared at me before you suddenly rounded on me, your eyes were filled with undeniable rage, and you bared your teeth at me. "And what exactly do YOU think your doing here?!"

I grinned, "oh nothing, I just wanted to see my favorite she-cat." I purred brushing my tail along your spine. I smirked as I heard Ashfur hiss in anger. You quickly sprang away and snarled at me. "Now can I kill him?" Ashfur spat in my direction and You glared at me. You narrowed her eyes at me and turned to Ashfur. "Go tell Firestar what happened. I'll make sure he gets back to Riverclan territory" Ashfur opened his mouth to protest, but after seeing the look on your face he nodded and hesitantly left. I watched him leave, before a sudden hiss snapped me out of it. "What in the name if Starclan do you think your doing here?!" You hissed. I rolled my eyes, and sat back, knowing you were probably going to rant about it.

"You deliberately disobeyed the code! And you crossed over Shadowclan territory! What do you even think your doing here?! Why are you even here?!" I smirked and slowly stood up, taking my time to stretch. You hissed in annoyance and I smirked, standing up fully. "Like I said earlier, I just wanted to see you." I purred. You stared at me dumb founded and I had to hold back a laugh at your expression. You snapped out of it and shook her head, irritated. "Look, I don't know exactly why your here, but will you do me a favor and leave." I shook my head happily.

"Nope." You hissed in exasperation and narrowed her eyes. "For Starclans sake Hawkfrost what do you want?!" I smirked at you and an idea popped in my head. I grinned bit quickly hid it under a cool smirk. I padded confidently up to you, flicking my tail happily, as I weaved my body around hers, and whispered in her ear, "you." Your eyes widened and I smirked triumphantly as I saw a rosy red appear on your cheeks. But you quickly escaped my grasp and spat at me. "Get away from me and leave!"

I shrugged and sat down on the cool grass, lifting a paw and drawing over my ears. "I might." I said casually, flicking an ear as I heard you hiss. "If," I paused, dropping my paw to the ground. "You do me a favor."

You spat and hissed at me, "as if I'd do anything for you!" I shrugged and said casually, "well I guess I'll just stay here then." You gave a growl of frustration as your claws dug into the ground.

You sighed angrily, "Fine." You hissed through gritted teeth. "What do you want?" I smirked at her and lifted a paw, unsheathing my claws. I glanced at them lazily and without looking at her I meowed, "oh nothing much really, just for you to meet me here tonight. At moonhigh."

You jumped to your paws and exclaimed angrily, "what?!" I could feel the shock and anger emanating from your pelt in waves. I shrugged at me. "you heard me."

"You...you...!" She suddenly shook her was violently before sighing on defeat, "fine. If it'll get you out if here...I'll...go." I grinned in satisfaction and purred triumphantly.

Perfect. She was playing right into my paws. Another point for me. Ha. Hawkfrost: two; Squirrelflight: one.

I flicked my tail smugly and purred, "Good, I'll see you then."

...

Ellooooo! Another update yaaaay! I hope you like it! By the way please refrain from harsh comments on this story. If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all. ^^

So please review and tell me what you think!

Bye~

Love you all!

Darkness


	6. Boring and exhausted

Chapter 6

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked and turned my head to see Brambleclaw standing beside me, his amber eyes curious. I was laying just outside the warriors den, scowling at nothing when the Tom had shaken me from my thoughts. I gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" the tabby raised a brow.

"You've been tearing up the ground for almost an hour...?" I blinked and lowered my green gaze towards the ground. The earth beneath my paws was all shredded, claw marks scraped across the once still dirt and pieces of grass were scattered all around. I flattened one ear embarrassedly and looked up at him sheepishly. "Uhh...just-er-sharpening my claws!" as I spoke I noticed a small throbbing in my claws from scraping the earth for so long.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and settled down next to me so that his fur brushed mine. "I know that's not true, come on. You've been like this ever since you came back from hunting with nothing, you mad because you didn't catch anything?" I gritted my teeth, I would've caught something of you hadn't come along and ruined my day.

Stupid tom.

With a flash I remembered the deal we made, and felt a growl rise in my throat at the thought of having to see you again. Realizing I didn't answer Brambleclaw I turned to him once more. "oh! Yeah, that's it." He shrugged but thankfully didn't say anything else. I titled my head towards the sky. It was nearly sunset.

"Squirrelflight, may I have a word?"

I turned to see none other than my father standing before us. "Sure Firestar." I said in a confused tone, before standing up. I turned back to Brambleclaw and leaned down to touch my nose to his ear affectionately. "I'll catch up with you later okay?" Brambleclaw purred and nodded nuzzling the side of my face just as affectionate. "Okay."

"Ahem." we both froze and I turned my emerald green orbs over to my father to see him eyeing us with amused eyes. I quickly broke away and felt heat rise on my face at his expression. Brambleclaw wasn't too different. The bulkyTom shuffled his paws embarrassedly and coughed awkwardly. "uh, yeah see you Squirrelflight..." before quickly padding away. I sheepishly turned to face my father, our identical emerald green eyes meeting. "Ashfur came to me saying that Hawkfrost crossed Shadowclan territory into our own?" I nodded stiffly.

"yeah, I don't know why though." liar. "I guess he just wanted to stir up some trouble." Firestar nodded. "I see. I'll have to discuss this with Leapordatar at the next gathering." I nodded again and was about to get up to leave but he stopped me. "And Squirrelflight, can you go on a solo hunting patrol? Mousefur has been complaining that there's no more mice in the fresh-kill pile."

I held back a groan. Really?

"sure, Firestar." I sighed flicking my tail. My father nodded gratefully before looking at me with pride and affection in his eyes. "You're growing into a fine warrior Squirrelflight." I smiled at padded forward to lick his shoulder, purring. "Thanks...dad." I felt his chest rumble in a purr as be licked me between the ears, like he used to do when me and Leafpool were Apprentices goofing around and stealing catnip from the medicine den. We broke away and he flicked my ear with his tail before brushing past me.

I watched my father pad away before directing my attention to the sky, remembering I had to hunt. I groaned loudly.

Great.

Later...

By the time I returned from hunting the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon, but the sky was still tinted with the dying rays of orange. I held two mice, a thrush, and a vole, and I was exhausted.

'Stupid Mousefur.'

i thought irritated as I walked over to the fresh-kill pile. After I set the kill down, I lifted my head to scan the area. Almost all the warriors had retreated to their nests, except for a few apprentices.

I dragged my paws to the warriors den, staggering inside. I felt as though I haven't slept in moons! Most of the warriors were already curled up with their mates asleep, others looked as if they were just settling in.

"Squirrelflight." I turned to see Brambleclaw laying down not to far from the entrance. I padded over and flopped down beside him, exhaustion taking over me purred in amusement and leaned over to rasp his tongue over my ears repeatedly. I purred softly, enjoying the display of affection from him as I slowly closed my eyes, letting myself fall into a much needed sleep...

...

After a long wait the newest is here. Eh, nothing much happening here, but I promise the next chapter will definitely have some HawkXSquirrel fluff ;) sorry for the long wait, school sucks ass ^^; I'll try to update my stories faster from now on.

Anyways read and...well this chapter doesn't really deserve that many reviews.

Darkness out.


End file.
